The invention relates to a method for producing a thermoplastic board comprising at least one smooth side edge.
Integral foam boards exhibiting a core of a foamed synthetic and sealed smooth surfaces are known. The surfaces can be manufactured pore-free and with a great luster by extrusion, for example, of hard PVC, and can be used in numerous applications. A particular advantage is the low density of the board, which is reduced due to the porous core.
However, the board widths vary during the extrusion process such that for applications, where plane edge surfaces and exact edge radii are important, the edges must be trimmed laterally to achieve the desired board width. Although it is possible to obtain a precise and straight side edge in this manner, the structure of the layers, and in particular the core with its coarse porosity, is visible, which may look objectionable in contrast to the shiny dense surfaces of the board. In addition, dirt and bacteria may be deposited in the coarse pores of the cut edges, which is a disadvantage for the preferred fields of application of integral foam boards, such as sanitary areas, medical technology and emergency vehicles.
In addition, with solid synthetic boards, the side edges are not always burr-free and smooth after trimming.
Often, the cut-out boards must be installed such that the cut edges are not visible, for example by framing the edges in profiles.